1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable caster and, more particularly, to a spring loaded retractable caster having a manual retraction feature.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,764 (Pearne) discloses a caster used for a jack transport with a compression spring holding a wheel mounted on the long side of a lever in an extended position. The spring is connected to the short side of the lever. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,230 (Pearne) discloses a caster to support a jack. The support are wheels mounted on a lever arm with springs mounted closer to the pivot point in compression to hold them extended before the load is applied. A screw is provided that allows for retraction. U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,905 (Anderson) discloses a wheel mounted on a rocker arm with a compression spring supporting it in an extended position. A threaded screw that passes through the spring can be used to adjust the spring or hold the wheel in retraction while allowing for retraction due to loading. U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,506 (Wachter) discloses a suspension system with a wheel mounted on the long side of a lever and a compression spring on the short side with means to adjust the spring's compression. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,227,875 (Boden) and 4,763,910 (Brandli et al.) disclose casters with wheels mounted on one side of a lever and springs mounted on the other side to hold the wheels in extension. U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,503 (Jordan) discloses a caster with a height adjusting stud. U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,795 and German patent DE 2657737A1 are also cited of general interest.